Some Things are meant to be
by tinkerbell877
Summary: I know this is allready up but here it is again. We had Technicall difficultys! Some things or people are meant to be together. Like Lizzie and Gordo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Quick Plans  
  
"Summer Vaca!!" said Miranda as they got out of school. "This is so awesome! I can't wait till next week!"  
  
"Why? What is next week?" asked Lizzie currishly.  
  
"Miranda! Shut up!" said Gordo with a playful tease.  
  
"Guys, that's not fair! I wanna know too!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Want to know what Liz?" asked Shaun, Lizzie's boyfriend.  
  
"They wont tell me what is happening next week! I wanna know!" she said while wrapping her arms Shaun's neck.  
  
"Its ok Liz, wanna ride home?" he said stroking her arm.  
  
"Actually, I was taking her home," said Gordo taking Lizzie by the arm. "Lets go Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo, what's up with you all of the sudden?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Just come on Lizzie!" he said pulling her.  
  
"Wait a minute, k?" she said getting free from his grasp. She kissed Shaun and Miranda and Gordo thought it would never end.  
  
Finally, Miranda pulled Lizzie away. "Come on! Your coming to my house tonight! We are gonna have a blast!"  
  
Lizzie waved bye to Shaun with sad eyes. "Miranda! Why did you do that?" she yelled once they got into Grodo's Car.  
  
"Lizzie, I just want to have a great summer without Shaun cause he is leaving and I don't want you to be obsessive over him the whole summer." She said innocently.  
  
"Fine, let's go to my house to get my stuff, k Gordo?" she said as she strapped her seat belt on.  
  
"Sure Liz! I mean Lizzie," he said awkwardly.  
  
"What was that about?" she said directing it towards Gordo.  
  
"I just have been spending to much time with Shaun and what he is saying. I am sorry," he said.  
  
Gordo dropped Lizzie and Miranda by the McGuire's house and then went to his so he could get his stuff.  
  
..::In Lizzie's Room::..  
  
"What was that all about, I mean between you and Gordo," said Miranda as she helped Lizzie pack.  
  
"I dunno! That was really weird! And, I don't think he was telling the truth when he was saying he had been around Shaun too much. I mean, Gordo hates him.  
  
...::Back in the Car::...  
  
"Are you two ready yet?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie is coming. When are you gonna talk to her?" Miranda said.  
  
"Tonight ok. But you have to keep your mouth shut." Gordo said to Miranda as Lizzie was coming to the door.  
  
"Hey guys! Ready?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, Miranda and me thought it would be fun if me, you, her and Zach went out to see a movie tonight. What do you think?" he said to Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah!" chimed in Miranda. "I think I will call Zach and ask if he wants to go, you know since I didn't talk to him after school."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good" Lizzie said. Lizzie was wondering what was going on with Gordo. Why didn't he ask if I wanted to invite Shaun?  
  
As they pulled into Miranda's driveway, Gordo stopped Lizzie and told Miranda to go on in and that they will be there in a second.  
  
"What is going on? You are acting strange," said Gordo.  
  
"Me? I am acting strange? What are you talking about? You are the one acting strange!" she said getting annoyed with Gordo.  
  
"Look, I don't want to get in a fight over this. I just was wondering, ok?" Gordo said sadly and went into the house.  
  
Lizzie felt bad that she had said that to Gordo. She went inside and looked for him but he couldn't find him anywhere. When she saw Miranda she was startled.  
  
"Oh Miranda! You scared me! Hey, where is Gordo?" she said changing her voice each part of the sentence.  
  
"He is in my bathroom changing for the movie. It starts in 1 hour so better get ready!" Miranda said as she went to the downstairs bathroom to put her make-up on.  
  
Lizzie decided to leave the conversation with Gordo and her alone. They could talk about it at the movie because chances are that Miranda and Zach will sit by themselves and they will pick a really bad movie. So they should have time to talk.  
  
A/N I am sorry that was a pretty long Chapter but please read the next chapters and review please! 


	2. Cahpter 2

Chapter 2- New Movie Friends and Escapes  
  
"Hmmmm, what do you want to see Lizzie?" asked Miranda when they were at the Movie theater. "And hurry up cause this woman behind is getting mad!"  
  
"Oh I don't care, just pick something." Lizzie said.  
  
"Ok, I will have 4 tickets to Horror in Manhattan please!" she said picking the first thing she saw.  
  
When they were in the theater Miranda and Zach demanded on sitting in the front, but Lizzie didn't want to sit in the front, she never did, but especially in a movie like this. So she and Gordo sat in the back and talked when the preview were going on.  
  
"Look I am sorry about what I said, I guess I was overreacting." Lizzie said.  
  
"Overreacting? About what? You never overreact!" said a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Shaun!" Lizzie squealed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me and a couple friends came to see this. But I think the question is what are you doing here? And with Gordo and not me?"  
  
"We just came as friends! Only friends!" she said.  
  
"Hey Gordo, do you mind if I sit with Shaun, ya know since he is leaving tomorrow?" Lizzie asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he said in a sad tone.  
  
Lizzie turned around to Shaun and told him she had to talk to Gordo but she would sit with him after they talked.  
  
Lizzie plopped down in the seat next to Gordo. "Look, something is wrong with you. Now spill it." She demanded.  
  
"Lizzie, just go and sit with Shaun. I do-"  
  
"Yeah Liz the credits are starting Hun, come on," said Shaun from behind her.  
  
Shaun led her hand to a few rows in front of Gordo. She sadly watched him as she left with Shaun.  
  
The whole movie all Gordo could look at was Lizzie and Shaun. When the scary parts would come up she would snuggle under his arm and he would kiss her lightly reassuring her it was ok, and that he was there. Gordo couldn't stand watching. He had to get out of the theater.  
  
"That should be me," he said as he left the theater. He went to the parking lot and sat in his car.  
  
As the movie was over, Miranda and Zach passed the row Lizzie and Shaun were in.  
  
"Lizzie! Where is Gordo? He isn't in the seat we left you two in." Miranda said.  
  
"He isn't?" she said looking back. "I gotta go Shaun, I will call you later tonight, ok?"  
  
"All right, Liz," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a moment then left with their friends.  
  
A/N so how did you like that? This will get into a L/G fic but I need to build up! Keep reviewing and reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Anger, Walks, and Monkey Bars  
  
Lizzie, Zach, and Miranda went to the parking lot. They saw Grodo's car. He was leaning up against it. They walked over to it.  
  
"Gordo! Why did you leave?" asked Miranda as she was getting into the car.  
  
"Something unexpected happened. I cam out to get fresh air," he said eyeing Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie almost had tears coming down her face. Shaun's car pulled up beside Grodo's.  
  
"Hey, Liz! Wanna ride home?" Shaun said.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. I don't think there is room for me in this car anymore." She said. Her eyes stung from the tears. "Miranda I will call you about tonight when I get home."  
  
...:: In Shaun's Car ::...  
  
"Why are you crying, Liz?" said Shaun taking her hand.  
  
"Its nothing," she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Well, I am sorry to let you go but I have plans sweetie and, this is your stop! I will call you, k?" said Shaun as he let Lizzie out at her house.  
  
"Ok, have a great time in Mexico," she said sadly then walked to the front door.  
  
Lizzie ran up the stairs and went in her room to call Miranda.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.  
  
"Umm, hi is Miranda there Mr. Sanchez? I thought you left?" Lizzie said currishly.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, its Miranda!"  
  
"Who was on the phone, I mean who answered it?"  
  
"Gordo"  
  
"Oh, well is he staying over tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, and when you come over he really wants to talk to you, super important he said"  
  
"Oh, well I'll be over in a few I guess."  
  
"I'll come pick you up!"  
  
"Bye Miranda"  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone. She got on her sandals and grabbed her cell phone and waited for Miranda.  
  
Grodo's car came up in the driveway. Lizzie went to see why he was here. She walked to the drivers seat and Gordo rolled down his window.  
  
"Miranda sent me to pick you up so get in," he said and motioned for the seat.  
  
Lizzie sighed and wondered why Miranda couldn't take a hint that she was mad at him.  
  
"Look, I never meant to hurt you by sitting with Shaun but it is his last day here till the first day of school. I just wanted to sit with him. Are you ok about that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo didn't say a word.  
  
"Ok fine! Let me out here, I am going to walk." Lizzie said in anger.  
  
"I am not letting you out," Gordo said, eyes still on the road.  
  
"Damn it, Gordo let me out!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"I am not letting the girl I love get out and catch a cold," Gordo said without thinking.  
  
"What did you say?" Lizzie sounded confused.  
  
Gordo pulled over the car. They had stopped right before the park. He got out and went to sit on the bar that they did flips on when they were little. Lizzie just sat there in the car. She finally got out and went to sit with him. By this time he had moved to the flat topped monkey bars. She climbed up the ladder and said, "Can I sit with you?"  
  
Gordo moved over and let Lizzie talk. Lizzie leaned her back again his shoulder with her legs going outward.  
  
"Did you say I was the girl you loved?"  
  
Gordo pulled her to the front of him so she was facing him. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. He put his hand around her back and the other on her neck. They kissed for a long time until she pulled away.  
  
"Gordo, what are we doing?" she asked  
  
He pulled her closer again and their lips touched each other's just long enough for somebody to say..  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?"  
  
Lizzie turned around. She jumped out of Gordo' s arms and tried to explain.  
  
A/N See what I mean, LG fic! Anyway, thanks for reading and keep reviewing my friends! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Explaining or not Explaining  
  
"Liz, save it." Shaun said. "I can believe you would do this to me. And especially with Gordo. You shouldn't go around kissing other guys. It makes you a slu-"  
  
"Damn it don't call her that." Said Gordo defending Lizzie.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, I can call her whatever I want."  
  
"Yeah well she's not your girlfriend anymore." Gordo punched Shaun in the nose.  
  
"Lets go Lizzie." Gordo said. He walked over to the monkey bars to help her get down.  
  
Lizzie started crying on the way to the car. When Gordo opened the door for her she sat down and Gordo saw that she was crying so he held out his arms for her. She fell in his arms and they sat on the curb. Lizzie in his lap, Gordo was rocking her telling her everything would be all right. They had sat there for about 15 minutes when Gordo' s cell phone rang. He took one hand from Lizzie's shoulder and answered it. "Yeah, we will be there soon."  
  
They sat there for another 5 minutes. Gordo rocking her to ease the pain. "Lizzie, are you ready to go?" Gordo asked pushing hair back from her wet face.  
  
"Yeah, Ill be alright," she said as she got up.  
  
Her knees gave out but Gordo was there to catch her. She tried again but she fell so Gordo picked her up and carried her to her seat.  
  
A/N Sorry for a short chapter but I had to stick it in there! Thanks for reading and keep reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Nursing Her Back to Health  
  
"So, she just fainted?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yes, she just fainted!" said Gordo for the millionth time.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie called from the other room.  
  
Gordo went to the living room were Lizzie was left to rest when she fainted. Gordo kneeled at the couch. He stoked her blonde hair. "How are you? Do you need anything?" he asked still stroking her hair.  
  
Lizzie smiled at Gordo. She touched his face. "I don't need anything. What time is it?"  
  
"Eleven o'clock. Why?"  
  
"I am really tired. Where are we all gonna sleep tonight?"  
  
"In the basement, with sleeping bags. But, I think you should sleep in Miranda's bed. Just in case."  
  
"Gordo, I will be fine! Don't worry."  
  
"Liz, will you just sleep in her bed? We will sleep on the floor next to you." "Ok, ok. "  
  
"Come on, let's go get you some pajamas on, k?" Gordo said as he picked her up. He took her to Miranda's room and set her on the bed. "Here is your duffle bag. Your stuff should be in here. If you need anything just call. Miranda and I are going to make you something to eat and move the sleeping bags up here ok?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. "You take such good care of me! Thanks! I don't need anything but I will be down after I change," she said with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure you can walk down the stairs?" Gordo said concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine! Now go make me some soup!" she said and hit him playfully.  
  
Gordo went out the door and looked at her on the steps. She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
Gordo and Miranda were making homemade chicken noodle soup when they heard a crash.  
  
Gordo rushed to the stairs. He saw Lizzie on them and rushed to get her. He picked her up and took her downstairs.  
  
"I am fine, really. I just fell. Can I please help you guys?" she pleaded.  
  
"Lizzie, why don't you sit on the stool next to the island and cut up these carrots, ok?" said Miranda.  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie off the couch and to the stool.  
  
"Guys, I am fine really. Don't worry so much," she said right when she lost her balance on the stool.  
  
Gordo ran over and caught her. "Liz come on, why don't we got lye down while Miranda finishes this up. She will bring you some."  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie up the stairs. His arm around her back, her arm around his neck. When they got up to Miranda's room, Gordo helped Lizzie on the bed. Just as she was in Miranda came up with three bowls of soup. Gordo propped Lizzie's pillow up and helped her into a sitting position.  
  
"Thanks Miranda, can I have her soup?" Gordo asked reaching for the soup.  
  
Miranda handed it to him and a spoon. He took a spoonful and blew on it. He put some into her mouth. "Good?" he asked.  
  
"Wonderful! Great Job Miranda!" she said with her mouth full.  
  
They all laughed together.  
  
"I really did like that, but I am full. Thank you Gordo, and Miranda." She said after the bowl was almost half gone.  
  
"Anytime," they said in unison. They all laughed.  
  
Miranda decided to go get the sleeping bags and Gordo said he would come to help.  
  
"Be back in a sec. Just rest until we come back," Gordo said stroking her hair off her face.  
  
As he left her heard her say her name.  
  
"Gordo, don't go," she said.  
  
"I am just going to get the sleeping bags from downstairs. It will be okay," Gordo said this and stared out the door again.  
  
"Please," she said so he could hear him.  
  
He came back. He went and sat on the bed. When he did this Lizzie scooted over. Gordo lie down and put his hand behind her neck. He rubbed her arm with his fingers.  
  
"I am scared," she said looking at him.  
  
"Why are you scared?" he asked.  
  
"About Shaun." She said.  
  
"Liz, understand that he hurt you, and me by calling you that. As long as you're with me you don't have to be scared," he said.  
  
He took his arm out under her neck and lifted it up and over her shoulder. She lay there while he rubbed her shoulder waiting for Miranda.  
  
Soon Lizzie had fallen asleep. When Miranda got back up to her room she saw Lizzie was asleep and motioned that she had the sleeping bags. Gordo slipped out from under the blankets and covered her back up.  
  
Gordo went the bathroom and then changed and got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
A/N Ok that was pretty long, sorry but I cant just cut it off at any given time! Keep reading and reviewing! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Breakfast  
  
Gordo was looking at Lizzie in the morning when she woke up.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling at him. "What time is it?"  
  
"About ten fifteen. Did you sleep ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept fine. What about you?"  
  
"Great!" he said, still smiling.  
  
"Hmmmm, that smells so good! Is Miranda cooking?"  
  
"Yeah, she is cooking bacon and eggs," he said.  
  
"Can we go downstairs?" she asked him.  
  
"Do you want to get dressed first?" he asked motioning the clean set of close he had set out for her.  
  
"Nah, I am fine in this," she said getting up.  
  
"Can you make it ok?" asked Gordo getting up from his sleeping bag to help her.  
  
"Yeah! Sleeping helped a lot!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
She stumbled at first but got right back up on here feet. "You sure you are ok?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I am fine, really," she said kissing him on the cheek. "You need to stop worrying."  
  
"I just care about you, a lot." He said. And with that they were going downstairs to see Miranda.  
  
..::In the Kitchen::..  
  
"Hey chica! You doing all right? Do you want to sit on the couch and eat?" Miranda said hugging her.  
  
"No, I am good. Me and Gordo can sit at the table while you finish up making umm whatever you are making!" She said looking at the frying pan in confusion.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie went to sit down at the table. They talked for a while and laughed a lot until Miranda came back with the food.  
  
"Hey Gordo, will you help me set the table?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure Miranda," he said smiling at Lizzie telling her he would be right back.  
  
"I'll help too Randa," she said getting up from her seat.  
  
Gordo held out his hand and they walked hand-in-hand to the island waiting for Miranda to tell them what to get. "You guys are gonna need to unlock those hands if you wanna help!" she said laughing. They all laughed together.  
  
...::Later::...  
  
"This is so good, Miranda. I didn't know you were such a good cook!" said Lizzie stuffing her face with more. "So guys, what is going on next week?"  
  
Gordo and Miranda looked at each other. "Uhh, nothing sweetie," said Gordo.  
  
"Hmmm, ok. I know your lying!" said Lizzie in suspicion. "Well, I am going to go and take a shower. Be back in a while!"  
  
"Liz, could I talk to you for a sec?" said Gordo getting up from the table.  
  
A/N Ohhhhh , Cliffy Hanger!!! Hahaha, well keep on reading and see what happens. Will Gordo brake off the relationship? Oops! =/ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Surprise  
  
Gordo had pulled Lizzie aside and into the hall.  
  
"Liz, ya know how last winter (when they were juniors) we went to that retreat place about an hour away from here?" he asked her holding her hand.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Wasn't it something like Pikes Mountain?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, well it looks really beautiful in the summer. So Miranda and I were talking and we thought that next week would be an awesome time to go! I have a really big cabin and we can all stay in it. It is right behind the lake. And we can go boating, and there is a strip mall about 3 minutes away. Wanna go?"  
  
"Awww, that is so sweet of you!" she said hugging him. "I would love to!"  
  
A/N Yeah yeah, I know really short but I don't care! Review plz! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Yet Another Day  
  
"So, do you guys wanna sleep here again?" asked Miranda. "Or do you wanna go to Gordo' s since his parents aren't home?"  
  
"I don't care, whatever is fine with me," said Lizzie looking at Gordo for his answer.  
  
"Let's go to my house," he said.  
  
"Okies lets pack up!" Miranda said leaving Gordo and Lizzie by themselves.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today," Gordo asked her as they walked together to Miranda's room to get their stuff.  
  
"I don't know. But lets stay home cause I don't feel up to going around. Is that ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, lets rent a movie or something so you can lie on the couch."  
  
As they packed their stuff to go, they talked about what movie to rent. They decided to get an old movie since Miranda liked them. They got Miracle on 34th street even though it wasn't Christmas.  
  
"So, do you like the movie?" asked Miranda to Lizzie when she got up for a soda.  
  
Miranda didn't even notice that Lizzie had fallen asleep on Gordo. Lizzie's head was in his lap. They watched the rest of the movie, and another one that Miranda picked out of Gordo' s collection.  
  
Bye the time Lizzie had woken up it was 3:00 and they decided to go downstairs till it was time for dinner. Downstairs they had a pool table, ping-pong table and air hockey table. Miranda and Gordo moved the couch over the table (it was a three in one thing) so Lizzie could sit down there and watch them play.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
  
"I will get it," said Gordo laying down his pool stick to get the phone.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, come here," he called for her from the other side of the basement.  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone. "Oh, hey mom," she said motioning for Gordo to go and play again. "Ok mom, I will," she said with a sound of annoyance in her tone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Uhh, nothing. Do you mind if I got upstairs and call someone?" she asked heading up the stairs.  
  
"No, go ahead," he said.  
  
A few minutes later Gordo and Miranda heard Lizzie yelling. Gordo went to pick up the phone to see who was on the other end. "Shaun, you hurt me. I don't even know why I called you." She hung up and started for downstairs.  
  
"Liz, you ok?" Gordo asked as he put an arm around her waist as he came downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine. Don't worry," she said smiling. "I am in the mood for greasy food, wanna go get something at McDonalds?"  
  
A/N So, did you like that? I did! Lol I like it when Shaun interferes but he wont be for quite a while so sorry to yall that like it too! Review !!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Sleeping Soundly  
  
When they got back from McDonalds Miranda disappeared in the house. Lizzie had taken her dessert home so she could eat it with Gordo. She set the McDonalds bag on the dinning room table and went to the bathroom. Gordo took the dessert out of the bag and started sprinkling nuts on it. When she came back out her sundae was topped with a cheery and nuts.  
  
"Awww, that is so sweet of you!" Lizzie said kissing his forehead.  
  
Gordo fed her, her sundae and then threw the cup away.  
  
"Ya know, I was thinking, I haven't seen Miranda for a long time," she said as Gordo was coming back.  
  
Gordo held out his hand. "Lets go look for her!" he said as they walked together.  
  
They walked into the living room and saw her sleeping on the floor. One sleeping bag under her, one on top of her.  
  
"Well, my sleeping bag is taken," said Gordo turning to Lizzie. "We can sleep on my bed if you want."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "I get the left side!"  
  
Gordo cracked a smile. Lizzie only packed one pair of pajamas so she borrowed a pair of Gordo' s flannel pants and a white tank top she had on under her long sleeve blue polo shirt.  
  
"You look, well you look like me!" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie laughed and went to the bathroom. When she went in the bathroom she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She washed her face and headed back into Gordo' s room. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Its just me," she said opening the door. She climbed into the bed. Gordo followed. She snuggled up between his arm and chest. He rubbed her arm and pulled her closer. "I love you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A/N Awww Gordo is sooooo sweet. Oh wait that's me. never mind! Review plz!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Good Morning, Breakfast?  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Well, Good Morning! You are up early," said Gordo kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked looking for a clock.  
  
Gordo turned around. "6:57," he said.  
  
"You are right that is early!"  
  
Do you wanna make breakfast?"  
  
"Sure! I would love to! Let me change out of your close first!"  
  
"Oh, its ok. I don't care what you get on them."  
  
So they went downstairs and got out some orange juice. Gordo got a cup and put it on the counter. He poured some for Lizzie. "Thanks!" she said smiling.  
  
"So, what should we make? French toast? Waffles? Pancakes?" asked Gordo leaning over the table looking at Lizzie.  
  
"Well, considering I have never made any of them, you pick!"  
  
"Well, my favorite is Waffles so, lets get out the iron," he said walking to a cabinet.  
  
"The iron?"  
  
"Yeah, the waffle iron"  
  
....:Later::....  
  
"These are good, Gordo. Where did u learn how to make them?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Umm Liz, its on the back of the Bisquick box!" he said laughing and leaning over to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Should we save some for Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah. I will put the rest in the fridge."  
  
A/N Hahaha that was a good one! "Iron?" hehe I just had to put that in!! lol anyways thanks for reading!!!! Review, Review, Review!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Plans  
  
Gordo and Lizzie had been talking on the couch when Miranda woke up. "Hey sleepy head!" Gordo said as she walked into the room yawning.  
  
"Good Morning, You two are up early," Miranda said trying to force a yawn.  
  
By the time Miranda got up it was 8:00 and Lizzie and Gordo were wide- awake.  
  
"We saved waffles for you. They are in the fridge if you want any," Lizzie said laying her head on Gordo' s shoulder. Lizzie and Gordo had been on the couch for and hour and a half. Just talking. "Hey, there is a party tonight. Wanna go?" she said asking Miranda.  
  
"Oh, that one up at The Underground? Yeah! That would be fun!" said Miranda putting waffles on her plate.  
  
"Well, Lizzie do you feel up to it and all. You know, with fainting and your stomachache?" Gordo asked. He really didn't want her to go.  
  
"Yeah, I feel great!" she said getting up from the couch and going upstairs. "I am going to take a shower!" she yelled as she was turning the corner for the stairs.  
  
"Do you think I should let her go," Gordo asked Miranda. "I mean, those parties do get pretty crazy sometimes."  
  
"Gordo I think you should just stop worrying about me," said Lizzie coming down the stairs. She went in the closet to get some more shampoo. She held up the bottle to Gordo. "You were all out so I came and got some."  
  
Gordo walked upstairs. Lizzie followed him. "What is wrong? Where are you going?" she asked catching up with him.  
  
"Look Lizzie, this is not worth getting in a fight over but those parties at The Underground are crazy. I am not going but you can go ahead. No one is stopping you."  
  
"Your right no one is stopping me!" she said yelling and running out the door.  
...::At The Underground::..  
  
When Lizzie and Miranda got there, everyone was dancing. "Come on!" Miranda yelled pulling her one the dance floor.  
  
"LIZZIE!" some one yelled behind her.  
  
"CALEB!" she yelled back at the guy. She jumped into his arms. Then she motioned to go somewhere quieter. She squealed.  
  
Caleb was a guy she met when she went up to Rock Elkridge. She had visited there every summer. Except for this summer. This summer was different. It was there senior year and her parents let Lizzie do what she wanted over the brake. This summer she was going to Pikes Mountain.  
  
They went upstairs to "The Blue Room" which was meant for a make-out room but they sat in there and talked and caught up from last summer.  
  
"So, have a girlfriend?" Lizzie asked to keep going the conversation.  
  
"No, we broke up last month, have a boyfriend?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Awww, I am sorry, and yeah I guess I sort of do," She said.  
  
"Oh, its all ri-  
  
"Sort of? Is that all you think we are? Just sort of?" Gordo asked as he came in the room.  
  
"Caleb, can you give us a min?" she asked as she was getting up.  
  
"Sure. Find me when your done." He said.  
  
"So, I guess I am nothing to you Elizabeth Brooke McGuire?" Gordo said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Gordo, don't do this," she pleaded as she started to cry.  
  
"Look, I all ready talked to Miranda. You are sleeping at her house instead of mine again. I really don't know what happened with you but when you at least care to tell me, call me," he said walking out of the room. He slammed the door so hard it made Lizzie wince.  
  
She sat there crying for quite a while until she couldn't cry anymore. She got up and went to find Miranda. She found her on the dance floor and told her she was going home and that she would call her when she felt like coming over.  
  
Lizzie got her purse and went to her car. She was surprised to see Gordo leaning up against it. She had a flash back of when she was at the movies with him and Miranda. She felt so guilty.  
  
"Uh, hi," she said hanging her head.  
  
"Lizzie, I am so sorry," he said as he grabbed her and took her into his arms and kissed her. They stayed that way for quite a while. "Come on. Lets go," Gordo said and pulled her into the car.  
  
A/N Awww couples these days!! How they make up so fast! Hehe lol thanks for reading this far!! Review plz! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- "I really do, truly love you"  
  
They rode in the car in silence. Neither one of them knew what to do because of what had happened in the club, nor then there fast make-up. As Gordo pulled up into his drive way he got out and waited for Lizzie to get out too. As she got out he put her arm around her back and kissed her gently.  
  
They went upstairs together into Gordo' s room. The fell on the bed. She was exhausted. She knew she had to get up to change her clothes though.  
  
"I am going to go and take a shower, k?" Gordo asked Lizzie kissing her deeply before he left.  
  
Lizzie got up and got her duffle. She pulled out a yellow tank top with monkey faces on the front and purple pajama pants with monkeys having a pillow fight on them. She climbed into Gordo's bed and fell asleep on the pillow. Gordo came in the room to see Lizzie sleeping. He got on a pair of pajama pants and crawled next to Lizzie. He lifted her head and put his arm under it. He held her all night. That was how they woke up.  
  
Lizzie woke up to blue eyes staring at her. She jumped but then smiled. "Well, do I have an admirer?" she asked half jokingly.  
  
"Of course, everyone admires you!" said Gordo pulling her tight and kissing her. They kissed for moment until they heard a knock at the front door.  
  
"Gordo please don't go," she said pulling him closer into the kiss. Then they heard the doorbell. She gave up.  
  
Gordo ran down the stairs while pulling a shirt on. He opened the door surprised to see Ally there. Ally was Gordo's ex-girlfriend. "Ally? What are you doing here?" Gordo said confused.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You look so hot in those pants! Take your shirt off! Give me a night to remember." She said to Gordo walking and putting her arm around him.  
  
"Gordo?!?!" said Lizzie as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Ally, I don't know what you are doing here and why you are here but I have a girlfriend and we just woke up. And we need some time to ourselves," Gordo said pushing Ally out the door.  
  
"Gordo I came to tell you that we still have something! I can feel it! We are meant to be together!" she said coming back in hugging him.  
  
"Ally, this is not my house but you better leave before I call the cops. Gordo nor I want you here so why don't you just leave?" said Lizzie coming down the stairs even more. When she was at the bottom Ally slapped her in the face. Gordo was there to catch her. With Lizzie in his arms he yelled at Ally to get out and locked the door.  
  
"Lizzie, are you ok?" he asked rubbing her face. He took her to the couch and laid her down.  
  
"I am fine, it just stings a little," she said getting up.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you,"  
  
"I love you too Gordo!"  
  
Then they started kissing passionately. One thing lead to another and Gordo was topless again. Lizzie lay on top of Gordo. Her head on his chest. "I really do truly love you"  
  
A/N I know a little short but I am leading up to the cabin retreat! Lol have a great day! Review plz! 


End file.
